


Sisterly Times

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two sisters are faced with the challenges of adolescence. Their ways to overcome it will make them even closer.
Relationships: Sister/Sister - Relationship
Collections: Anonymous





	Sisterly Times

Mayuri - Age 14. Size D breasts. Pudgy. dark eyes. Dark brown hair in swing layers.

Miyuki- Age 18. Tall, Has dark medium length hair and big breasts. She is curvaceous and has dark eyes like her sister. 

When people watched Miyuki and Mayu, they would think they were just normal sisters. The girls had normal childhoods, if you could look past a *sometimes* delinquent father.

In Mayu's teenage years, she'd cry herself to sleep when her dad was absent and spent nights outside, leaving their mom to worry. He'd always come back. She knew it and he always gave them everything they needed except fatherly love...

Sometimes Mayu would feel guilty about it, thinking it was her fault. Miyuki, the older sister, hearing her sniveling from the room nearby would comfort her sister to sleep. She'd lay against her chest as Miyuki whispered loving things to her and assured her it's not their fault. Slowly, she'd close her eyes and Miyuki would kiss her good night. A soft, warm kiss on the cheek. She'd always love it when her big sis do that.

At the age of 18, Miyuki was preparing for college entrance exams and Mayu was in the 8th grade. They'd walk to school everyday, holding the lunches their mom prepared for them. Mayu was more shy than her sister so she had a small social circle. Miyuki, on the other hand was adored by all her classmates, as a responsible person. She was the Vice President on the Student Council after all.

Miyuki would always look out for her little sister because she understood her fragility.  
Mayu's two friends, Shoko and Tohru often commented on how much she and her sister were close. Sometimes when Mayu forgot her lunch from waking up too late, Miyuki would bring her own and give it to the girl. 

The day had finally come when Miyuki got into her dream school, Tokyo University. She will visit Mayu and her family in the breaks. Tokyo University is in another prefecture. Her family was proud. Everyone was happy except Mayu.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when my WIFI was out just to kill some time XD should I continue ?


End file.
